My Version of Yugioh
by PhoenixHeart25
Summary: My first fanfic. Yugioh with my OC and extra plot. Starts between Season 1 and Season 2. No shipping but eventual AtemxOC. Rated T to be safe. Yugi found her unconscious inside the museum, the girl's name is Azeneth. She is one of the few who remembers their past in Ancient Egypt. Her arrival brings all kinds of new plot twists to the series we all know and love.
1. Kinda Sorta Prologue

**Yay! My first Fan Fiction! *Does a happy dance and jumps up and down***

**Bakura: Don't get so happy, everyone knows a first fanfic is the worst.**

**You always have to be negative don't you? As long as I have nice readers to give me advice and not scream at me I'll be fine! **

**Yugi: *stares into computer* They wouldn't do that! Right? **

**Yami: PhoenixHeart does not own Yugioh or anything else in this story. **

**I do own my OC and my AWESOME pen name! :D**

It was after school on Friday and after having a few games of duel monsters with Tea, Tristan, Joey, and Bakura, Yugi had said goodbye to his friends and walked down the streets of Domino City. His feet were taking him to the Museum; he was hoping to find some answers to help Yami unlock his past. He thought about his adventures with Yami, during Duelist Kingdom, in the virtual world, meeting new people and making new friends. He couldn't believe through everything they had done, Yami hadn't known anything.

Except that he was a Pharaoh and his roots were in Ancient Egypt.

Yugi sighed, there was so little they knew, he just had to kind out something. He stopped outside the museum and saw a fountain. He walked up to it, and fished in his pockets until he found a shinny copper penny.

'_I wish I could find something that knows about Yami's past. Anything!' _He thought, and flipped the penny into the fountain. The Millennium Puzzle glowed for a second, but stopped before it could be noticed. Yugi stepped into the museum, paid the fee and went straight to the Egypt exhibit.

There were paintings of the Pyramids, the Valley of the Kings, and of what the artist imagined a Pharaoh would look like. Clay pots was definitely what they had the most of, and to Yugi's disappointment there weren't any mummies. There were also scrolls and tablets with hieroglyphs covering them. Yugi wished he could take them out to try and translate; one tablet in particular caught his eye. It had the eye of Horus, and what looked like a little hieroglyph flame. He couldn't see anymore since the glass was covered in fingerprints.

'_There's just got to be something here!_ _It sounds crazy but I can just feel someone here knows something.' _Yugi thought as he moved on to the next wing of Egyptian artifacts. Suddenly the puzzle started glowing again, Yami appeared next to him.

"What's happening?" Yugi asked him. His partner did not miss the fear in his voice. "I don't know." He answered Yugi honestly. Even though he looked confident in front of Yugi, Yami was afraid as well. Voices were echoing around the room.

"الحامي من الفراعنة" *** **

The white light completely blinded Yugi for a few minutes. When the light vanished, it seemed like everything was normal. Yami retreated back into the puzzle, for now. However, Yugi couldn't shake the feeling that something was different. So he decided to check all of the wings again.

Nothing.

Empty.

Zilch.

When he got back to the first wing, Yugi decided to check on that strange tablet again. The glass casing was shattered with fragments everywhere. And there, sprawled out across the floor, was the body of a young girl.

*Arabic for "The Protector of Pharaohs." I couldn't find it in English letters.

**Seto: Shortest. Chapter. Ever. **

**Don't worry they'll get longer and…wait when did you get in here? **

**Seto: About halfway through this sorry excuse for a chapter. **

**Ok…. Welcome in then. **

**Bakura: *elbows Seto in the ribs* Bet you that she'll have an angry mob outside in an hour. **

**Seto: 50 dollars says 40 minutes tops. **

**Stop trying to scare me! *hides under bed* **

**Yugi: Pretty please review! PhoenixHeart needs the confidence! **


	2. A Few Answers

**Yami: You left the last chapter on a cliffhanger?! **

**So? **

**Yugi: Don't do it again! *Puppy dog eyes* **

**Alright! Alright! At least not for this chapter. I do own my OC but I have not, do not, and will not ever own Yugioh. *Sigh***

Yugi, obviously, did what most of us would do in this kind of situation: Completely freak out. He ran over to her, crushing the already broken and shattered glass.

"Hey! Are you okay?!"

When she didn't answer, he started panicking. Yugi felt for a pulse.

There wasn't one.

He grabbed his cell phone and called nine-one-one. The ambulance arrived in record time; Yugi rode in the ambulance with the girl. He wanted to make sure she was okay.

'_Who is she?' _ He thought, hoping the girl's family wouldn't panic when they found out.

When they arrived the doctor and several nurses pushed and ran the girl to the emergency room. The nurses let Yugi stay the whole time.

"Nurse! What's wrong with her?" A doctor called out. "Molecular instability! Her whole presence is unstable, like she just became solid!" A nurse answered back. "Isn't that impossible?" Another nurse asked. "Nothing's impossible, nurse! Trust me when I say this isn't my weirdest case."

Yugi saw that they were right. The girl kept switching between a solid state and a transparent state.

The doctor grabbed the defibrillator paddles.

"CLEAR!"

"Her molecules are stable now." The nurse said, relieved.

While the nurses put the girl in a recovery room, the doctor turned to Yugi.

"Can you do me a favor?" "What do you need?" "I need you to go back to the museum and view the security footage to see what happened, I'm afraid the poor girl is still in a coma so she can't tell us." "Oh, sure." Yugi answered the doctor, and started to head back to the museum.

When he got there, the guards let him in without question.

'_We really need a better security system.' _He thought to himself.

He went to the time of a few minutes before noon and couldn't believe what he saw! Scratch that, after everything he'd been through he could believe it.

The tablet with the flame kept glowing brighter and brighter until it became exactly noon. The girl came shooting **out** of the tablet, shattering the glass everywhere, and landing on the other side of the room where she lay unconscious until Yugi came on the screen.

Ouch.

Yugi paused the video; he didn't need to see anymore.

When he got back to the hospital he walked up to the desk. "Excuse me, what room is the girl that was brought here earlier in?" he asked the lady stationed there.

"Room 125B. What's your name?" "Yugi Moto. Can I visit her?"

She nodded. "A friend of hers?" "Sort of."

Suddenly the phone rang, when she picked it up she listened for a moment but before she could answer the other end hung up.

The lady sighed, "The doctor never was one for long conversations, the girl is awake now and he'd like you to be the first person she talks to."

Yugi quietly walked into the room, for a minute he was confused. She was lying down with her eyes closed. She had brown, wavy hair, and a tee-shirt with flames on it.

'_I thought she was supposed to be awake!' _He thought. All of a sudden she sat up quickly, nearly making Yugi jump out of his skin.

Her eyes were the most startling color, even more than Yugi's own amethyst eyes. Her eyes were golden.

She relaxed a bit when she saw it was only Yugi, but still looked nervous.

"Um…hi?" he started. "Were you the one who called the ambulance?" she asked. "Yeah…are you feeling any better?" he asked back. "Tons!" she said, and smiled.

Yugi pulled a chair up to the bed to sit. He held out his hand, "Yugi Moto." She hesitantly shook it. "Well Mr. King of Games it's an honor to meet you." She said in a royalish accent. She dropped the accent. "Azeneth." "Azeneth? That sounds familiar." "No it doesn't." she said a bit too quickly.

Yugi took the Millennium Puzzle off and laid it on the bed. "I was wondering if you could answer a few of my questions. Please?" The puzzle glowed faintly to show that Yami was listing to this conversation. Azeneth's expression grew serious. "I don't know…" "Please?" Yugi asked, turning on the puppy dog eyes.

To his surprise she did puppy eyes back to him! They stopped at the same time. "I suppose I could answer three questions." She said. "Only three?" "Yes, now two more." "Hey that shouldn't count!" Yugi said. "You always ask questions carefully." Azeneth told him. "Alright," Yugi sighed, "Do you know anything about the Pharaoh inside the Millennium Puzzle?" "Yes, next question." She said back. Yugi raised an eyebrow, which made him look ridiculously cute, Azeneth held back a giggle. "Can you tell me?" "No, and you're out of questions."

Yugi pouted. "Yugi, What country are we in?" Azeneth asked suddenly. "America, why?" "Before I woke up in the hospital I was in Egypt, that's pretty weird." Yugi thought he shouldn't tell her about her coming through that strange tablet. "I don't know, I just found you unconscious inside the museum." Not a lie, just not the whole truth, he didn't understand it either.

"I suppose I could tell you some information." She mumbled to herself. Yugi perked up instantly. "Yugi, how many Millennium Items are there?" Azeneth asked him. "Um..Seven?" Yugi asked, confused. "No," she said and shook her head, "There are ten."

"What!" Yugi almost shouted. "What do you mean?" "There are ten." She repeated, she grabbed something around her neck and took it off. It was a gold heart with the Millennium symbol on it, the eye of Horus.

"Whoa." Yugi said, staring at it. Azeneth nodded, "The Millennium Heart."

"Can I have something to draw with? It will make things easier to explain." She asked. Yugi handed her a notebook and a pencil. She began to masterfully sketch six thrones and the seventh throne higher than the others. "The Millennium Items belonged to the members of the Pharaoh's court." She began to sketch each item on a throne. "The Millennium Eye, Ring, Key, Rod, Necklace, and Scales. The Millennium Puzzle belonged to the Pharaoh." She drew the Puzzle on the top throne. "However, three more items were made after that to protect the keepers of the original items." She drew three more thrones in between the top one and the bottom six. "They were suppose to have all the power of the original seven combined, but only those who were chosen could wield it, after it left that person's touch it would shut down and wouldn't work or it would kill everyone within a mile of it. So no one tried to steal it often, those who were insane enough to try were always beaten by the wielders anyway. Unfortunately only one person was ever found worthy enough to use one of the three."

She pointed at herself. Yugi almost fell out of the chair. "You're looking at the only person who remembers their past in Ancient Egypt and has their own solid body."

Then, of course, a nurse interrupted them. "One more minute until visiting hours are over." She warned.

Yugi got up and started to leave, but he turned around. "One more question, did you know the Pharaoh personally?" Azeneth smiled, "Yes, we were really good friends. I wish I could tell you more, I really do, but I can't. Can you visit me tomorrow?" "Of course, we're friends aren't we?"

If it was even possible, her smile became brighter.

**Yugi: I liked this chapter!**

**Please review! I will always take suggestions. Don't worry, Azeneth isn't a Mary Sue, you'll get to see a bit more of her personality next chapter.**


	3. Settling in

**This chapter is dedicated to ****Tiger demon of light**** for being my first reviewer EVER! Sorry, but I can't give you any spoilers!**

**Seto: PhoenixHeart doesn't own Yugioh, she doesn't have enough money. **

**Sad but true, if I did own Yugioh, Atem wouldn't have gone to the afterlife. Oh well! Just a warning, my OC uses a fake deck with some real cards, but most do not exist. Not to mention I don't know the rules, but just roll with it!**

* * *

There wasn't any school the next day because it was the weekend, so Yugi was able to go to the hospital in the morning. He'd meet up with his friends that afternoon. When he got there he saw Azeneth arguing with a nurse at the desk.

"I'm fine! I'm walking, talking, breathing; I don't need to stay any longer!" "You just came out of a coma yesterday!" "Yes, but I'm completely healed now!" "That's impossible, no one can heal that fast!" "Then I guess I'm no one!"

The doctor walked over to them. "It's okay, Nurse, she's good to go." The nurse sighed and left to check on a patient with the doctor. Once they left Azeneth jumped up and shouted, "Yes!"

Yugi walked over to her. "So you have the doctor's permission to leave?" She smiled, "About time too, hospitals give me the creeps." Azeneth frowned suddenly, "Wait, where am I supposed to stay? I'm afraid I don't have much money." "Grandpa and I talked it over; he agreed to let you stay in our guest bedroom." "When I meet him, I'll have to thank him."

"I'm guessing you don't have any stuff to unpack." "Just the stuff in my pockets." She took out a dueling deck, a ring, and a wooden flute that had real gold on it for decoration. Azeneth put them back in her pocket. "I think unpacking can wait. How about you show me around town?" Yugi nodded, "I'm meeting some friends in about an hour, how about I introduce you to them?" "Thank you; even in Egypt I didn't have any friends." "I can't see why not, you're really nice and friendly." Azeneth smiled, "You are too."

They got to the park early and watched the younger kids play on the playground, which cheered Azeneth up a lot. Eventually the little kids dragged her into a game of tag, and she convinced Yugi to play as well. Whenever they were it, to tag one of the little kids they tickled them until everyone was laughing. It was a beautiful morning.

When it got to the afternoon they headed for the center of Domino Park, everyone was already there waiting for them. Of course they made Azeneth a lot more comfortable by STARING! "Um…hi? I'm Azeneth." A blond stepped forward, "Da name's Joey." He said, letting his Brooklyn accent leak. Azeneth giggled, "I like your accent." "Dank you." A brunette girl introduced herself, "My name's Tea. I can't wait to be friends!" "Me either."

'_She better not talk about friends too much.' _Azeneth thought.

Another teen with weird brown unicorn hair introduced himself, "I'm Tristan, I'll tell you right now that I'm tons cooler than dog boy Joey over here." Joey started arguing and threatening Tristan after he said that. "Are they always like that?" Azeneth whispered to Yugi. "Unfortunately."

The last teen introduced himself. "Hello. My name's Ryou Bakura but everyone calls me Bakura." "It's nice to meet you, Ryou." Ryou smiled when Azeneth called him by his first name. "You have the Millennium Ring, right?" she asked him. "How did you know?" Ryou asked. Azeneth showed him the Millennium Heart. "Sometimes it shows me visions of the future." "I wish the ring did that." The two laughed.

Joey and Tristan stopped arguing, when Joey said, "Let's settle dis with a duel! Winner gets to duel Azeneth!" "Deal!" Then they both said at the exact same time, "It's time to duel!"

'_When did I agree to this?' _Azeneth thought to herself.

To make the duel short, Joey actually dominated for once. "Take dat Tristan!" "Yeah, yeah." Tristan said in a monotone voice. Joey turned to Azeneth, "Are you ready?" "Absolutely." Yugi watched this duel with interest, and the puzzle glowed slightly. Azeneth started, "I'll get this duel started with 'Firebird Phoenix' in defense mode!" (1600 ATK and DEF points)

*Skipping duel*

"Wow Azeneth, that was amazing!" Tea said. "You kicked Joey's butt!" Tristan said smugly. "That was pretty cool!" Yugi said, catching the others excitement. "It was nothing." Azeneth said softly. She walked over to Joey, "That was the best duel I've had in a long time, it was fun. Thank you." Joey smiled, "It will be more fun when I BEAT you!" Everyone laughed. Yugi challenged Azeneth to a duel, but she declined saying she needed a break.

After another hour, Yugi suggested going home since it was getting late. Tea said, "It was nice to meet you, Azeneth." Azeneth smiled, "You can call me Azen, or Az for short." "Hey Yugi, Azen, how about we meet up and watch da soccer game tomorrow?" Joey asked. Yugi shrugged, "Since there isn't any school tomorrow, I suppose I don't have anything else to do. Is everyone else going?" Everyone nodded, Azen spoke up, "I've never seen a soccer game before." "Well Az just HAS to see one den! See you tomorrow!"

"Bye everyone!"

Once Yugi and Azeneth got inside the shop, Azeneth was awestruck, "Holy Ra!" Azen murmured. There had to be at least two of every game ever invented in that store! But it was obvious to see the Kame Game shop's favorite game was duel monsters, there were posters advertising the card game everywhere!

Suddenly a voice said, "This must be the young lady who's staying in the spare bedroom." An old man walked out from behind the counter. He was like the old man version of Yugi, gray porcupine hair and everything. Azeneth nodded, "It's very nice to meet you sir, you must be Yugi's grandfather." "Just call me Grandpa." "Do I need to pay rent, or-"Grandpa cut her off, "You can just help out at the shop, Yugi will put you to work, but for now let's eat dinner."

Unfortunately for Azeneth, dinner was going to be an interrogation.

Mr. Moto was, of course, asking questions. "Where are you from?"

She answered without hesitation. "Egypt."

"How do you know English?"

Now she looked worried. "Um...I guess I've always been a natural at languages."

"What about your friends and family in Egypt?" "I'd rather not talk about them." Yugi spoke up, "Grandpa, she doesn't want to talk about her past. I'm guessing personal reasons." Grandpa nodded, "Of course, just wanted to make conversation." Azeneth whispered to Yugi, "Thank you."

The three walked to the living room and turned on the news. Azen stood up, "I'm going to check out my new room." Grandpa and Yugi didn't question her; they wanted her to be comfortable. Finally the news reporter came on.

He started talking, "Maximillion Pegasus has finally released a short clip of the final duel for the title 'Queen of Games' to Yugi Moto's title, 'King of Games'. You see viewers, after the Duelist Kingdom tournament, women across the globe rioted that when there was a King of Games, and no queen, it was racist. So Pegasus agreed to hold a tournament for the title, Queen of Games, but only taking the best young ladies from each country. Here are the four finalists."

Names stated to roll on the screen.

Mai from America.

Mizuki from Japan.

Carmen from Mexico.

Azeneth from Egypt.

Yugi, Yami, and Solomon all gasped.

The news reporter came back on. "Mizuki and Azeneth both won their duels and continued on to face each other in the next round. Now, here is the last two minutes of their duel!"

**~~T.V~~ **

_Mizuki and Azeneth stood on opposite sides of the dueling field. Mizuki, a teen who had light purple hair tied into two pony tails and dark blue eyes, was smirking at Azeneth. Azen had her usual white, flaming tee-shirt on and was in deep thought. Mizuki was winning 150-50 and had one card on the field, 'Moonlight Archer'. (2500 ATK, 500 DEF) While Azeneth's side of the field was empty. _

"_Your move." Mizuki said. Azeneth confidently drew from her deck. She smiled and Mizuki's smirk faltered. "Sorry, Mizuki, but I am the victor today. I use the rare magic card, 'Wings of Fire' which lets me summon any monster in the Duel Monsters universe at the cost of putting two cards in the graveyard." "Where on Earth did you get that one of a kind card?" Azeneth smiled, "That's for me to know, and for you to never find out. Now, I chose 'Blizzard Princess' and because she was summoned using 'Wings of Fire' it gets 300 more attack points!" (3100ATK and 2100DEF) _

"_Attack!" Azen yelled. Mizuki's life points dropped to zero. Mizuki let a small smile slip out of her emotionless mask. "Congratulations." "I couldn't let you win that easily, now could I?" They shook hands and you could hear Pegasus say in the background, "A SIMPLY FABULOUS duel! Azeneth is the winner!" _

**~~Present Time~~ **

The news reporter came back on. "Azeneth is the new 'Queen of Games'!"

Yugi raced up the stairs to Azeneth's new room and walked in. She was on her bed staring out the window in deep thought. "Why didn't you tell us you were the 'Queen of Games'? He asked. She didn't look at him, "I don't really like drawing attention." "Well my friends will still treat you the same." Azen finally turned to face him, "That's exactly what I want."

Solomon called up to them, "Time for you two to go to sleep!"

"Good night Yugi!" Azeneth said. "Good night." He went back to his room, turned off the lights and went to sleep.

**Yami's P.O.V: **

It was about an hour after Yugi had turned off the lights, and I was out of the puzzle in my spirit form. I needed a break from exploring the endless labyrinth of the puzzle. I was growing a bit frustrated with my fruitless search. There has to be answers somewhere!

All of a sudden I heard a creaking sound, and I was immediately on alert. I relaxed when it was only Azeneth coming to check on Yugi.

She gently brushed his bangs out of his face. "I'm glad you're happy here, Heba." She whispered, and silently left the room.

I was confused. Wasn't Yugi, Yugi? I decided to follow her to see if she did anything else strange. I used a small bit of shadow magic to see where Azeneth went off to. She was on the Game shop's roof.

When I found her, she was admiring the starry night sky. To my surprise, she turned around. "You can join me if you want." I turned around to see who she was talking to, but there wasn't anyone there. "Yes, I'm talking to you." She said, looking straight at me.

I was shocked. "You can see me?" She rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't be talking to you if I couldn't." I smirked. "A fair point." She turned back to the sky. I decided to sit next to her. Maybe she would talk more.

I didn't have to wait long. Azen sighed, "My life in Ancient Egypt was pretty messed up." She admitted. "I'm hoping for a fresh start here, but I cannot forget the past. I see many evil opponents in the future." For once I didn't know how to respond, so we stayed quiet for a few minutes.

It was getting really late, so I asked, "Why are you not sleeping?" Azeneth shrugged, "I'm just, not tired." She smiled, "You know, sometimes we would sneak out on to the palace roof to stargaze."

I hung onto this little bit of information about myself. I liked to stargaze. I looked up into the sky, it was pure black but stars were shining brightly in every corner. I still like to stargaze. I wanted to ask Az more questions, but I remembered her saying at the hospital how she couldn't reveal too much.

We stargazed in silence until I couldn't sustain my transparent form outside of the puzzle anymore and I retreated into the labyrinth once more.

* * *

**Ryou: Wasn't there a soccer game in season two? **

**Yep, we're starting season two next chapter! Which means Bakura and sort of Marik will be making an appearance. **

**Bakura and Marik: ABOUT BLOODY TIME! **

**Wow, relax. Just be grateful I didn't start at season one. **

**~*If you review you get a cookie!*~ **


End file.
